


If I were

by AnlorryV



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnlorryV/pseuds/AnlorryV
Summary: If I were something, then I'd be...





	1. If I were (2021 ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's a poem or something. I found it in a old folder of my computer while I was trying to clean up some space. The date modified of the old version is 2005. Reading what I wrote before is like knowing the old me again. I don't know I used to think like that. It'd would be interesting to compare the difference between the current me and the old me. I hope you'd find some fun in it. That's why I'm posting it.

If I were a month, I’d be March  
If I were a day of the week, I’d be Friday  
If I were a time of day, I’d be 4 AM in the morning.  
If I were a planet, I’d be Pluto  
If I were a sea animal, I’d be a jellyfish  
If I were a direction, I’d be West  
If I were a piece of furniture, I’d be a bed  
If I were a liquid, I’d be alcohol  
If I were a gemstone, I’d be moonstone  
If I were a tree, I’d be an oak tree  
If I were a tool, I’d be a balance  
If I were a flower, I’d be a wisteria  
If I were a kind of weather, I’d be a misty rain  
If I were a musical instrument, I’d be a violin  
If I were a color, I’d be baby blue  
If I were an emotion, I’d be frustration  
If I were a fruit, I’d be a grape  
If I were a sound, I’d be a white noise  
If I were an element, I’d be helium  
If I were a car, I’d be a Honda  
If I were a food, I’d be a dark chocolate  
If I were a place, I’d be a library  
If I were a material, I’d be wool  
If I were a taste, I’d taste like vinegar  
If I were a scent, I’d be sandalwood  
If I were an animal, I’d be a racoon  
If I were an object, I’d be a little thing beneath your bed that you thought you lost  
If I were a body part, I’d be nail  
If I were a facial expression, I’d be a frown  
If I were a song, I’d be She Used to be Mine  
If I were a pair of shoes, I’d be boots  
If I were a mythical creature, I’d be a siren  
If I were a book, I’d be a unfinished one


	2. If I were (2005 ver.)

If I were a month, I’d be September  
If I were a day of the week, I’d be Monday  
If I were a time of day, I’d be 4 AM in the morning.  
If I were a planet, I’d be Pluto  
If I were a sea animal, I’d be a shrimp  
If I were a direction, I’d be West  
If I were a piece of furniture, I’d be a heater  
If I were a liquid, I’d be mercury  
If I were a gemstone, I’d be moonstone  
If I were a tree, I’d be a cherry blossom  
If I were a tool, I’d be a saw  
If I were a flower, I’d be a lily  
If I were a kind of weather, I’d be a calm before the storm (wait, is that a weather?)  
If I were a musical instrument, I’d be a harp  
If I were a color, I’d be baby blue  
If I were an emotion, I’d be confusion  
If I were a fruit, I’d be a durian  
If I were a sound, I’d be a sound of suffocating  
If I were an element, I’d be earth  
If I were a car, I’d be a Honda  
If I were a food, I’d be a chocolate (just because)  
If I were a place, I’d be a basement  
If I were a material, I’d be velvet  
If I were a taste, I’d taste like white chili  
If I were a scent, I’d be white musk or lavender  
If I were an animal, I’d be a racoon  
If I were an object, I’d be a little thing beneath your bed that you thought you lost  
If I were a body part, I’d be hands  
If I were a facial expression, I’d be a frown  
If I were a song, I’d be Fuck This Shit I’m Out (seriously, search it on Youtube!!! You won’t be disappointed)  
If I were a pair of shoes, I’d be boots  
If I were a mythical creature, I’d be a siren  
If I were a book, I’d be a bible (Don’t ask. Just don’t)


End file.
